Growth Spurt
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: Over the summer, the Host Club finds many things to occupy their time. What did Haruhi do? She hit a Growth Spurt! Tell me in your review if there should be a sequel! R


Growth Spurt

Disclaimer: I so wish these characters were mine....Honey-Senpai is just so KAWAII!!!!

It had been a long summer for the Ouran High School Host Club, they could hardly wait to get back so they could spend time together. Everyone was excited. Tamaki had gone on three trips by plane.. Kyoya had started new businesses with his family. Honey and Mori had gone to France so Honey could try the foreign sweets. Hikaru and Kaoru went to America and flirted with alot of the teenage girls. And Haruhi.....had stayed home with her dad and hit a growth spurt. Oops. She had gotten a part-time job, good thing too because she could no longer hide her feminine features in the boys' school uniform.

"Dad, I'm home." She called when she got home from paying for the girls' school uniform.

"Welcome home Princess!!" Her father said as he ran intot he room and engulfed her into a tight embrace. "Did you have fun today?" He cooed.

"Dad, can't breathe!" She gasped, struggling for release. He released her and stood before her. She took in a few deep breathes, then began walking to her room.

"Watcha got there sweetie?" He asked, noticing the bag in her hand.

"Ouran High School's girls' school uniform. I was able to afford it, so I bought it today. She said without stopping.

"OOoohhh, can I try it on?!" Ranka asked with stars in his eyes just as Haruhi had walked into her bedroom.

"NO!!" She said and slammed the door.

Haruhi pulled the dress out and tried it on. She pulled her long hair out of the back and twirled around in the mirror, basking in her own beauty.

Then, she stopped. With an evil grin on her face, she snapped her fingers. "That's it!" She said with a brilliant plan. She changed back into her regular clothes and hid the school uniform. Then, she ran into the kitchen and found her dad.

"Hey Dad, if anyone from school calls, don't answer!"

"How will I know?" He asked.

"Okay, bettre plan. Just don't answer the phone, 'kay?" Haruhi asked with a cute smile.

Ranka blushed at his daughter's cuteness. "Okay."

School started in a week.....she couldn't wait!!

"Hey Dad, I'm going to get my hair done after work today okay?" Haruhi asked the next day.

"Sure, okay." Ranka said, preoccupied with what make-up he was going to wear today.

Haruhi worked from 10am to 2pm. When she got off, bad luck struck her. Kaoru and Hikaru were right outside her shop, luckily looking the opposite direction, to the supermarket across the street. Probably buying instant coffee.

Then, they turned aroung and headed into Haruhi's workplace.

"Um, Mr. Takimashi, would it be okay for me to take the back exit?" she asked her boss.

"Are these guys causing you trouble?" He asked, gesturing toward the twins.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just the I've changed so much over the summer, that I want to actually surprise them next week when school starts." she explained quickly.

"I understand, sure, go right ahead." So, Haruhi grabbed her belongings and snuck out of the flower shop. (That's where she works, just thought I'd clue you in lol ^^;) Then, she went to the commoners' hair salon.

She got a small trim and light brown highlights. Barely noticeable, but enough to keep her secret safe.

---------------------------------------

The week passed and the first day back to school came. Haruhi was wearing the school uniform, real diamond earrings left to her by her mother, and a real gold necklace givin to her by her father. She was even wearing Ouran High School's high-heeled shoes.

She went through the entire day without ever being discovered. She even gave herself a nickname for her teachers to call her. Karin.

At the end of the day, she went to the host club. She approaced Kyoya first, brown eyes full of innocence.

"Hello, and what's your name Miss?" He asked politely.

Haruhi smiled. Perfect. "It's Karin." She lied.

"Well Karin, I hope you find the Host Club welcoming. we always try to make our guests feel as welcome as possible." Kyoya explained. "My name is Kyoa Ohtori, you can call me Kyoya."

"Alright Kyoya-Senpai." She said beautifully.

---------------------------------------

The next day, she sat with Honey and Mori.

"Hi there! Are you new? Do you like sweets?!" Honey said enthusiastically.

"Sure, I like sweets."

"That's great!! What's your name? We're Mitsukaki Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. But you can call us Honey and Mori! Everyone else does!"

"My name's Karin. It's nice to meet you, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai."

"Ah," Said Mori. (Sorry, I just had to put that in!)

---------------------------------------

And the next day, Kaoru and Hikaru.

" "It's time to play......" " They started together.

"The which one...." Said Kaoru.

"Is Hikaru game!!!!" Hikaru finished.

"Wanna give it a shot, Karin?" Kaoru asked.

"Get it right and we'll give you a kiss." Hikaru bribed.

Not wanting to ruin the surprise yet, she guessed wrong on purpose.

"You're Hikaru, "She pointed at Kaoru, "And you're Kaoru." She finishde, pointing at Hikaru. "Am I right?"

"Nope." Said Hikaru.

"Better luck next time." Said Kaoru.

"Oh well. " Said Haruhi.

---------------------------------------

Finally, on Thursday, she sat with Tamaki.

"Oh! I see we have a new princess amoung us today. Tell me Princess, what is your name?" Tamaki asked as he took her hand.

She couldn't help but blush brightly. "I-It's Ha-I mean, it's Karin." She said, she had never actually been given the opportunity to be flattered by her biggest crush yet. And, opportunity given, she could hardly contain herself!

"Well Karin, I must say that you are stunningly beautiful." He pointed out. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, please, call me Tamaki."

"Tamaki-Senpai." She said, eyes glistening.

"Would you be willing to drink commoners coffee alone with the other members of the Host Club and I tomorrow?" The other girls squealed.

"Just me?"

"Of course. In music room #3." Tamaki answered.

"Sure. I'd be delighted.

---------------------------------------

Next day after school. She stood in front of music room #3, heart beating rapidly, and palms sweating, she hid them behind her back.

Then, she opened the door, always expecting the worse.

"Welcome Princess, thank you so much for joining us today." Said Tamaki in the rein of rose petals and he took her hand and kissed it gently. They were wearing their usual school uniforms, keeping nothing out of the ordinary. "Kaoru! Hikaru! Put on some instant coffee while I make sure...um, are-are you alright Karin?"

Haruhi couldn't help it anymore. She was laughing so hard it had actually started to hurt. She looked up at the six dumfounded boys and took a deep breath to stop from laughing.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." She said, sounding more like herself again. "Karin isn't my real name."

"It isn't?" Said everyone in unison. Even Kyoya was surprised. This caused Haruhi to burst into laughter once again.

"It really surprises me that you never figured it out Kyoya-Senpai!" She said joyfully.

"Just who are you?" asked Tamaki, his emotion somewhere between confusion and anger. It would all be clear soon enough.

"When was the last time you saw your friend Haruhi Fujioka? No one?" She asked whne nobody answered her. "I'm right here guys!" She exclaimed.

"Haru-Chan? Are you wearing a suit?" Honey asked, referring to her chest.

"No." She said hurt. "Their real, it's all real."

"But Haruhi, you even let your hair grow out?" Asked Tamaki.

"What? You don't like it?" Haruhi asked.

"That's not it at all." Tamaki replied.

"You usually know the difference between us." Said Kaoru.

"Did you guess wrong on purpose?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, I'm the only one wo can tell you two apart. If I had guessed right, it would have ruined my disguise."

"That is true." Said Hikaru.

"Only makes sense." Said Kaoru.

"Now the question is, what will you do about your debt?" Kyoya asked.

"Who knows? But I can't be part of the host club. It wouldn't work."

"True, but-" Kyoya started.

"Go out with me!!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly. He blushed bright red as he realized what he had just said. Everyone stared.

"Are you serious Senpai?" Haruhi asked, wide-eyed and curious.

"It's just....I just thought....ummm....maybe....y-yes....I could....er....pay your....erm....debt off...." he stammered as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, if you're serious, then I guess I could go out with you." she said with a sincere smile.

My first OHSHC fanfic! I love it! My Hikaru loves it! And I really hoope you enjoed it too! Tell me what you think and if their should be a sequel! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


End file.
